


19/29

by creepysheep416



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29-years-old Cristiano one day waked up finding himself accidentally traveling back to the time when he was 19, while the 19-years-old Cris travels to nowadays facing his ten years older lover Sergio Ramos, who just broke up with the older version and has really bad mood to see Cris again, even this one barely know nothing about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19/29

# 楔子

### 塞维利亚

　　克里斯最初以为自己又在做梦。

　　梦境的场景是很熟悉的，自己19岁时住的小公寓。狭窄的房间，脏兮兮的天花板，发黄的水渍沿墙而下。墙纸本来是薄荷绿的底带一点白色花纹的，在他住进去的时候已经霉成了一片连贯的、带着深深的青绿色边缘的黑色。那片黑色的后面是极薄的隔墙，完全挡不住外面的嘈杂，随时都能被不知疲倦的讨价还价、歇斯底里的大喊大叫还有此起彼伏的汽车喇叭穿透。他记得那一切，清晰得就像是昨天刚刚发生的一样。任何人但凡是忍受过那样的住所都会印象深刻，这不奇怪。然而那时生活要他忍受的还远远不止这些。他必须日以继夜的打工，利用一切时间做能做的兼职，一件接着一件，克里斯别无选择，只有这样才能维持他在塞维利亚大学的学费和这件破公寓的房租。他清楚只有这样才能改变。那时的他一文不名，一无所有，一筹莫展。那时他盼望着咬牙就能坚持过去。幸好他很快挺过来了。这不过是他一生中短短的一瞬。他现在功成名就，有大笔的钱和无所事事的时光可以挥霍，还有一个堪称完美的恋人。

　　他记得这一切，他确实咬着牙熬过去的一切。他的头脑为此永远保持着清醒。因为每一次当他呼吸时，捉襟见肘的窘迫和贫穷散发出的腐烂味都会随着冷风一起进入他的鼻腔，吹散他脑中的倦意。这种感觉直到十年之后都会时不时地在他沉浸在温暖熏人的环境里闭目养神时突然重现。

　　所以他以为这不过又是一次。

　　闭上眼就能驱逐的幻觉。

　　

　　三十分钟后他发现他错了。

　　他是真的回到了过去。

　　

　　已经29岁的克里斯蒂亚诺前一天还在奢侈的高级饭店享用晚餐，一觉过去却回到了十年前自己奋斗的起点。换句话说，他现在又变成一无所有了。

　　没有钱，没有可以求助的人。没人比他更清楚他当时的匮乏，甚至于，连个澡都洗不成。生锈的自来水管里只有迟迟落不下的水珠，克里斯望了一会，耐性很快透支成懊恼重重地捶了墙。他本打算洗个澡冷静冷静，衣服已经脱了，水还没淋透，只打湿了一点头发。仿佛还嫌他心里不够乱似的，在这时响起了急急的拍门声。

　　克里斯焦躁地扯了一条毛巾围住下身就出去开门。门开了，来人却还没轻没重地拍着，差点呼到了他脸上，他赶紧眼明手快地一把捉住。

　　“克里斯！克里斯！你怎么这么……哎哟！”来敲门的是个小孩儿，叫嚷到一半就收了声，显然是被他脸上怒不可遏的表情吓着了，“……你是谁？”

　　而克里斯看清了那人的脸之后，也愣住了。连顺着他的头发往下淌的水滴都没想起来擦。

　　那人说是个小孩儿，仔细看看也是个17、8岁的少年了。一头金棕色的半长头发，个儿高高的，大约跟克里斯自己差不多，袖子卷到了肩膀，正好露出一双健壮的胳膊。他的皮肤是健康的橄榄色，晒得泛着细金色光泽。眼睛乌黑有神，鼻子长而挺，这时尴尬又略显腼腆地笑着，咧着一口不太整齐的牙。这笑容勾起了克里斯无尽的怀念。他记得对方大约一两年之后就会去矫正牙齿，然后成日里挂着职业性的笑，叫人猜不透真正的心思。

　　“怎么是你……？”克里斯脱口而出。

　　不能怪克里斯如此不经考虑，眼前的人正是他十年之后的恋人，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

　　当然十年之后的拉莫斯是个成功的独立摄影师，跟现在乡下野孩子的德行完全不一样，打扮得古怪而神秘，还留起了大胡子。只有甜甜的笑容一直没变。这个缩水版本的，笑起来甜甜的小拉莫斯不能不说让他在这个颠倒错乱的关头抓住了一丝丝心安，然而……

　　克里斯的嘴角撇了撇。

　　在这趟意料之外的叫人发疯的回乡之旅发生之前，他最后一次跟拉莫斯见上面，却是以一场歇斯底里的，不可挽回的吵架来结束的。他们靠着最后一点理智，互相尊重对方是个成年人，才没有当场打起来。不，你们没有，你们没有摔光房子里能摔的一切东西是因为马塞洛正好打电话给你，他心里有个恼人的声音对他说。

　　“当然是我！我就住这里！”眼前的小拉莫斯叫道，将他拉回了现实，“我，我只不过是忘带钥匙了……克里斯，克里斯他在里面吗？”小拉莫斯边问边朝屋子里挤进来。

　　他想起来了，他们那时好像是室友。他们竟这么早就认识了。这一段时期的记忆好像照进湖水的月光，仿佛是有那么回事，然而模糊不清又支离破碎。可是当时他们为什么没有在一起呢？当时……克里斯下意识地摸摸自己的脸。十年来他的轮廓变化很多，身材也跟过去判若两人了。

　　感谢上天他不再是那个瘦骨伶仃，牙齿不齐，颧骨尖锐的可怜虫，仅仅靠着他的天赋才支撑起了足够活下去的自尊。

　　他现在强大到足以支撑起自己的天空。

　　“我就是克……”

　　他突然想起他既也没法跟拉莫斯解释清楚自己是怎么回事，又没法说清自己是怎么落到这个境地的，又赶紧改口说，“克里斯他不在。”

　　“他去哪了？你又是谁？”小拉莫斯完全不怕生，说过几句话之后就当他是个再也熟悉不过的熟人那样连珠炮似的发问，“我知道了，你一定是克里斯的父亲。……不不，你没那么老，那你一定是他哥哥了，他倒是说起过他有好几个哥哥……快说我是不是猜对了？”

　　“算是吧。”克里斯敷衍地回答。

　　“我就说！”小拉莫斯咧嘴一笑，流露着日后的他极为不屑一顾的淳朴，“可惜克里斯不在，我还给他带了店里剩下的糕点。要不，你来尝尝？”

　　克里斯怀念着这样的表情，他的鼻腔和胸口都泛着异样的温热，因而在他意识到之前就同意了对方的提议。

　　啊，该死的怀旧。

　　

### 纽约

　　拉莫斯百无聊赖地摆弄着镜头，假装在调整。但稍微有些摄影常识的人都看得出他什么都没在做，不过是拖延时间。他需要让心里的烦躁沉淀一会，别像一杯刚泡上的茶叶一样叫人笑话地上下搅动着。这群新人模特们乏味得叫他想打瞌睡。他们个个像姑娘一样起哄嘻笑着，动作夸张地展示自己的肢体，企图引起他的注意。结果当然都是徒劳。拉莫斯垮着肩膀，哼起了塞维利亚的某种小调。再过十分钟他将继续投入工作中去拍摄他们。可是哪怕再过十年他们中的哪一个都无法成为他的缪斯。

　　

　　然后冗长的一天结束了。他有时候也会痛恨自己不得不接这种商业的工作。他一直想做一个自由自在的人，可是他同时也是需要生活的人。

　　人，他重复道。用一种带点讥笑的语调。

　　他一方面欣赏着自己的皮囊，一方面又厌倦被困在这副皮囊里。他是一个愤世嫉俗的诗人，世间万物在他眼睛里是用诗性的单词拼写出来的，可他记录给世人的却是图像，而他本能地，无师自通地知道所有的角度里哪一种最为媚俗。他便把最讨大众欢心的那面交出来，无辜地接受着赞誉，仿佛他对自己的才华一无所知——他总是在扮演着这样一个不食人间烟火的艺术家的角色，可他自己知道他有多市侩和狡猾。

　　还有他的男朋友，他如今的前男友，也心照不宣。

　　拉莫斯咬着下唇，回想起一张眉毛弯着挑衅的角度，眼睛却是下垂而无害的，和大街上任何一只大型犬无异的脸。他拿出钥匙的时候犹豫了一下。按照性格来说，那家伙还是得分类到猫科，大型食肉动物一类的。他略微地修正过了自己的念头，于是满意地扭开了门锁。克里斯蒂亚诺，他的舌头自然地描摹出这个发音的形状，他的枕边人，是一个经济学专业毕业却凭着本能和直觉做事的高级证券经纪人。他工作的时候眼神是嗜血的，可他睡着的时候比拉莫斯的任何作品都更像一件天然的艺术品。

　　门锁咔哒一声被扭开，拉莫斯厌倦地打了个呵欠，把钥匙丢在鞋架上。有什么地方不对头。

　　他毫无理由地觉察到一丝异样。这是一种突如其来的感应，好比针尖扎了指头，又像老鼠爬过了自己的脚背那种毛毛的感觉。他感觉得到有人在他的工作室里。他的第一反应倒没有觉得害怕。他很健壮，那些摄影器材可不是一个手无缚鸡之力的人扛得走的，加上他一直坚持锻炼——因为他无法忍受自己身上有不完美的地方——他自信能应付大部分没带枪的毛贼。枪那是另一回事。

　　不过他自信自己的运气不至于那么差。他总是这么自信。

　　话说回来，他要是把他的狗带过来就好了，可是克里斯固执地跟他争夺它们的监护权。对了，克里斯蒂亚诺有备用钥匙。但他们刚刚吵完架，他的恋人从来不是主动低头认错的类型。他不会来。

　　但拉莫斯总要试试自己的运气。

　　“克里斯？克里斯蒂亚诺？是你吗？”

　　他的卧室里发出一声重物落地才有的巨响。

　　入侵者都到他的私人领地去了！他忽然就一阵无名火起，鲁莽地冲进了卧室。还没等他感觉到迟来的后悔或者懊恼扎着他的太阳穴，一个穿着不合身的旧T恤的男孩从地毯上爬起来，先占据了他的注意力。他琥珀色的眼睛睁得大大的，慌张和恐惧伴着他弯曲的睫毛一起颤抖。

　　“你认识我？”一副被抓了现行的样子。

　　拉莫斯当然认得眼前的人。他再熟悉他不过。可他没料到会在这个时候，这个场合，以这样的方式见到他。他原本以为……别闹了，你想的事都是诗里才会发生的。他的左半脑在讥诮他。

　　“你在这里做什么？”拉莫斯露出他惯常的，状似无害的，有那么一点虚情假意的笑容。

　　小男孩的脸紧绷着，强装镇定地瞪着他，不肯再多说一句话了。

　　“你知道你是在我的家里吧？”拉莫斯便故意问。

　　“我……”男孩显得有些内疚，他的防线在瓦解，“……我不知道。”他先前不说话显然是为了掩饰自己的害怕，一张嘴就全泄露了。

　　拉莫斯看得出来。

　　他当然什么都看得出来，对方的外表不过18、9岁，他要比对方整整大上10岁。经验的差距像高山和平原一样巨大。他不过是觉得这种姿态，这个场合，这种情景……未免有点太合他的意，因而显得很不真实。

　　“别闹了。”他还是对自己的左半脑和理智投降了，扶着自己的额头说，“我不管你是突然吃了什么药变成这个样子，我们之间都结束了。而且我这个人不太有耐心。”

　　“……我会离开的。现在就走。”男孩梗着脖子轻声地说。

　　拉莫斯因为这个动作心中一动。动容说得太轻了，他的心像一叶小舟一样在波浪里反复反复地颠簸。他并不知道他眼下做得对不对。可他心里有气，让他说不出好听的话来。

　　“我要怎么出去？”男孩问。

　　“出门，左拐，走到底。”

　　拉莫斯其实更想说点挽留的话，比如一些上次分别就想对对方说，却因为太骄傲没有说出口的话。可他说出口的尽是些冷酷平板的句子。他有点绝望地想，如果这个男孩还有可能回到他眼前的话，毫无疑问会成为他的缪斯。

　　他知道的，他从看到这个眼眶通红的乡下孩子的第一眼起他就知道。

　　那不是别人，那是19岁时的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯·桑托斯·阿瓦洛。


End file.
